


[podfic] An Inexplicable Occurrence of Tentacles

by ignipes, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are a lot of things John hates about his job."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] An Inexplicable Occurrence of Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Inexplicable Occurrence of Tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232775) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



_****_

  


  
******Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
** **Length:** 00:16:15  
 ****  
 **Download link:** The podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA_MCR\)%20_an%20inexplicable%20occurrence%20of%20tentacles_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has made a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podfic, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?naa6lfuihpvxdbi). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
